1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system and more particularly to a remote control system utilising the public switched telephone network.
2. Related Art
Existing remote control systems often require a dedicated telecommunications link or a dedicated telecommunications number for access purposes. Such solutions are either expensive to implement because of the requirement for a dedicated line or may be expensive to access because of the requirement to set up a dedicated telephone call. Furthermore, particularly for domestic installation purposes, the amount of sophistication which can be built into a system is very limited.
It will also be appreciated that competing demands even on domestic telephone lines during the occupiers absence can be substantial. Thus, for example, a fax machine and an answering machine may share the line with normal telecommunications. While fax switches have been developed to enable, on call answer, the identification of calls to fax machines and if not to transfer the call to an answering machine introduction of a further possibility will complicate domestic switching requirements.